Proposition indécente
by Mellya
Summary: Parce qu'il faut se méfier des lettres trop blanches. Parce qu'il faut toujours réfléchir avant de demander quoique ce soit à Draco Malfoy. HP/DM TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Proposition indécente**

**Auteur**: Mellya

**Paring**: HP/DM

**Genre**: Two-shot (normalement)

**Rating**: M pour être sûr.

**Pas de spoiler.**

Tout a commencé par un beau matin ensoleillé. Rien ne laissait présager un quelconque bouleversement du quotidien. Mais voilà, les pires perturbations sont justement celle qu'on ne peut pas prévoir. Et en ce jour calme, les ennuies avait pris l'allure du simple lettre.

Et oui, tout a débuté avec une enveloppe inoffensive en apparence.

Harry Potter recevais souvent du courrier le matin. En faite il en recevait surtout depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. C'était des remerciements pour la plupart, voir même des invitations à des réceptions. Heureusement les gens commençaient à passer à autre chose. Enfin généralement les lettres portaient les mots «au grand Harry Potter», «à notre sauveur» et autres formules qui gênait beaucoup Harry.

C'est pour cela que l'enveloppe qu'il reçu ce matin là l'intrigua. Il était juste écrit «A Harry». C'était une belle enveloppe blanche et l'écriture était fine et bien calligraphiée.

Ce fut la deuxième chose qui attira son attention. Ce n'était pas une écriture de femmes qui est plutôt ronde. Elle semblait venir de quelqu'un d'important. Mais le Harry démentait cette affirmation. Celui-ci eut, semblerait-il, un pressentiment car il décida de lire la lettre quand il serait seul et à l'aise.

Quand Potter fut sûr de ne pas être dérangé avant un moment, il fila au dortoir et ouvrit la lettre. Et alors tout commença à déraper.

_Potter,_

_D'abord sache que cette lettre n'est absolument pas pour te remercier. Je pense que tu en as reçu assez sans que je doive m'y mettre aussi._

_Non en faite, si je t'écris, c'est parce que je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout de mes ressources. Et Merlin sait que j'en ai! Non seulement tu me pourris mes jours mais en plus tu me pourris mes nuits à présent. _

_Je rêve de toi. Je rêve de toi dans des positions que ton pauvre petit esprit ne pourrait même pas imaginer. Je te rêve alangui sous mes caresses. Gémissant sous mes mains. Suppliant sous ma bouche. Je te rêve m'appelant pour plus de plaisir. Je te rêve offert tout à moi, me murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête sous le plaisir._

_Je ne pourrais te dire combien de fois tu as peuplé mes nuits, j'en ai perdu le compte. J'ai pourtant essayé tout ce que je pouvais pour ce que cela cesse. Ce que j'ai pris pour une attirance de passage, pour un fantasme d'adolescent a persisté malgré moi soit en sûr._

_J'ai tenté les amants, les maitresses, les études, l'alcool, les potions rien n'y a fait._

_Alors je tente un dernier recours. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie ce message, pourquoi je te montre ma faiblesse sans pudeur et sans crainte. D'abord parce que je sais quand bon petit gryffondor que tu es, tu ne montreras pas ce mot. Et puis aussi peut-être par honte. Enfin tu n'es pas le genre à se servir de cette faiblesse pour me rabaisser. _

_Non je compte sur ton dégout ou ta pitié. Car__Je compte voir ces lueurs dans tes yeux pour refroidir mes rêves de toi.__ Je compte sur toi pour me fuir à présent que tu sais la vérité puisque je m'en suis révélé incapable. J'attends de toi que tu me montre bien que ce ne seront jamais que de stupides rêves sans avenir et sans espoir._

_Mais cette lettre indécente n'a que trop duré, je m'arrêterais donc ici. _

_En espérant te croiser le moins souvent possible__sur ma route._

_D.M._

Il ne fallait pas être un génie tel qu'Hermione pour savoir que seul Draco Malfoy pouvait écrire une lettre pareille. Harry resta quelques instants pensifs. Il dut s'avouer ne pas très bien savoir quoi faire après cela, surtout qu'il était en ce moment en pleine remise en question sur ses préférences. Les histoires Cho Chang et Ginny ne s'étaient pas révélées très concluantes et Harry se demandait donc s'il ne devait pas voire plutôt du coté des garçons. En faite c'était surtout à cause d'Hermione qui semblait douter depuis sa rupture avec Ginny, il y a quelques mois. Selon Elle, après avoir maintes fois surveillé son ami, il semblerait que son regard se portait plus facilement sur les garçons que les filles(«Mais si Harry je t'assure, vérifie par toi-même! Tu regarde beaucoup les garçons!»). Harry n'avait absolument pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Mais pour faire plaisir à son amie, il avait commencé à faire son enquête et regarder tout ce qui passait.

C'est pourquoi, en y réfléchissant bien, la lettre de Malfoy tombait à pic pour vérifier ses préférences. Il n'était effectivement pas du genre à profiter des faiblesses des autres, pas du tout. Mais quand une bonne occasion se présentait, il n'allait pas passer à côté quand même?

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, quand ce fut le tour de garde du préfet des serpentards, Harry se trouva sur son chemin, au grand agacement dudit préfet. Harry l'avait attendu à un croisement pour être sur que le fouine ne fasse pas demi-tour en le voyant. Ce n'est donc qu'au moment de tourner que le serpentard s'avisa de la présence de Potter à un mètre de lui. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Être trop prés du balafré c'était un coup à lui faire perdre son self control.

« Salut Malfoy»

Harry était stressé, ne sachant à quelles réactions s'attendre…

«Potter?»

«Heu, oui c'est moi»

«Dix point en moins pour gryffondor pour non respect du couvre feu!»

Aie, cela commençait mal.

«J'ai lu ta lettre.»

Le survivant regarda furtivement son camarade mais aucune réaction n'eu lieu.

«Je voulais te dire que je … enfin je…»

Malfoy le coupa abruptement.

«Viens en au faite Potter, je n'ai pas tout la soirée.»

«Et bien j'aurais besoin de ton aide en fait»

«Quoi?!»

«Et bien oui vois tu, j'ai comme qui dirait des doutes sur enfin tu vois quoi.»

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait absolument pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui. D'ailleurs rien n'affirmait que le serpentard soit d'accord. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être encore une idée idiote qu'il avait eu là…

«Non, je ne vois rien du tout Potter… Que veux-tu exactement?»

Draco eut un sourire narquois. Il adorait voir le gryffondor embarrassé comme maintenant. Mais il devait se l'avouer, il était très curieux de connaître la suite. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il avait imaginé venant du survivant. Harry était rouge tomate et hésitait beaucoup à poursuivre. Mais pas Gryffondor pour rien, il reprit son courage qui s'était fait la malle et essaya d'être clair.

«Hum, et bien j'ai des doutes sur mon attirance pour les filles et heu j'aurais besoin de savoir de heu quel coté je suis…Et comme tu es attiré par moi et bien j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.»

«T'aider, voyez-vous ça. Et pourquoi je ferai une chose aussi stupide?»

«Hum parce que cela pourrai t'aider aussi. Je veux dire que heu si je suis plutôt attiré par les garçons, il est possible que nous fassions certaines choses qui pourrez te défrustré et combler ton fantasme. Et si je ne suis pas hum de ce coté et bien tu sauras que tu n'a vraiment aucun espoir, tu pourras passer à autre chose…»

Harry avait dit cela d'une traite en rougissant le moins possible.

«Certaines choses hein? Et quels genres de choses?»

Le regard de Draco se fit intéressé. Il se rapprocha doucement d'Harry. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

«Jusqu'ou es-tu prêt à aller Potter? Dis mois…»

Il avait murmuré ces dernières phrases tout en se penchant à son oreille. Bizarrement le souffle de Malfoy dans son cou le fit frissonner.

«Heu je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je sache je crois. Enfin si tu es d'accord avec ma proposition. Heu on va y aller par étape hein. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien.»

«Ta proposition? Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse. Et quelles seraient les règles de notre _accord_?»

Malfoy murmurait toujours à son oreille, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« les règles? Je n'y ai pas pensé, je ne savais pas si tu accepterais»

«Je n'ai pas encore accepté Potter… Mais notre contrat me semble alléchant je dirai…»

Potter se dit que finalement cela pourrait s'avérer une bonne idée qu'il avait eut. Après tout pour tester ses préférences comme il disait, il y avait pire que Draco Malfoy…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain soir dans la chambre de Malfoy. Celui-ci lui y avait donné rendez-vous après avoir accepter la surprenante demande d'Harry.

« Bien Potter, avant de commencer je propose que nous mettions quelques petites choses aux points»

Harry hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

« D'abord personne ne doit être au courant de notre arrangement. Ensuite tout se passera ici. Hors de questions qu'on se fasse prendre bêtement dans une salle de classe.Puis nous nous retrouverons une nuit sur deux. Nous avons besoin de sommeil tous les deux, il me semble. Je pense que c'est tout. Quelque chose a rajouté Potter?»

«Hum, oui. Je ne suis sûr de rien alors nous n'irons pas trop vite je te préviens. Quand je te dirais stop ou non, tu dois promettre de ne pas continuer.»

«Bien sûr Potter, je ne suis pas un violeur merci bien.Non mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends?»

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à sa question.

«Pour finir, j'aimerai qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.»

Devant l'air dubitatif de Malfoy, Harry poursuivit.

« Oui, nous allons être hum, intime, et pour être plus à l'aise je préfère…»

« Si tu veux. Mais en dehors rien, nada. Pas un regard douteux ou un geste ou une parole.»

« J'avais compris Mal Draco.Je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que tout le monde soit au courant.»

« Tant mieux, tant mieux»

Après un petit moment de silence, Draco s'approcha d'Harry et murmura

« Alors _Harry_, par quoi commençons nous?»

Harry eu un frisson à l'appelle de son nom et murmura lui aussi.

« Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses…»

Étonnamment pour Harry, Draco ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle.

Non. D'abord il se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs. Ensuite ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue pour finir par se poser délicatement sa bouche. Draco se recula pour voir la réaction du gryffondor. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés et les joues un peu rouges. Il s'enhardit un peu plus. Il revint à ses lèvres et passe sa langue sur celles-ci. Harry entrouvrit sa bouche et timidement toucha de sa langue celle de Malfoy.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore de nombreuses fois avant que Harry ne regagne son dortoir.

* * *

On peut dire que pour l'instant Malfoy gérait la situation.

Son plan se déroulait comme prévue.

Mais il faudrait peut-être que je m'explique.

Tout a commencé avec les rêves de Draco. Parce que oui ça s'était vrai. Il y avait bien eu ces rêves érotiques les mettant en scène lui et Harry. Mais malheureusement pour le Serpentard les choses n'en étaient pas restées là. Cela avait empiré!

Peu à peu Malfoy s'était mis à penser à Potter le jour aussi. A apprécier de le voir rire, de voir ses yeux s'illuminer en présence de ses amis, de le voir froncer les sourcils alors qu'il se concentre sur un devoir. Et plein de petites choses qui lui faisait venir des papillons dans l'estomac.

Et avec horreur Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard, s'était découvert amoureux du survivant en titre.

Mais Malfoy n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il était bien décidé à faire en sorte que ses sentiments soient partagés.

C'est alors que par un hasard de circonstance, il avait surpris Granger et Harry en pleine conversation sur l'orientation sexuelle de celui-ci.

Malfoy est aussi quelqu'un de pragmatique. Puisque Harry doute et que lui est amoureux, il y a matière à faire.

Un plan infaillible s'était mis à germé dans la tête de Draco.

Etape 1: Appâter le poisson.

La lettre n'avait pas été dure à écrire. Au fond, elle disait la vérité. Il avait juste omis certains détails, trois fois rien.

L'étape 2 risquait d'être plus difficile. Il fallait mettre Harry en confiance. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une personne si on n'a pas un minimum de confiance en elle.

Il fallait aussi faire en sorte qu'Harry parle avec lui. Mais pas seulement de sexe. Non, une vraie conversation où il lui parlerait de lui, de ses goûts, de ses envies etc.…

Ainsi Malfoy ne serait pas aux yeux de Harry juste un ennemi devenu plus ou moins amant.

Draco devait prendre une vraie place dans la vie d'Harry.

Evidement, il ne fallait absolument pas que Harry se doute de quoi que se soit.

D'abord il pourrait le prendre mal d'avoir était ainsi manipulé.

C'est susceptible un Gryffondor mine de rien.

Ensuite s'il allait trop vite, cela risquerait de tout foutre en l'air. Et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Sachant néanmoins que la vie ne se déroule pas toujours comme prévue, il inscrivait tout dans un petit livre.

Chaque étape, chaque progrès pour entrer dans la vie d'Harry y était retranscrit.

Cela lui ferait toujours un souvenir si les choses tournaient court. Et puis c'était plus facile pour retenir ce que Potter appréciait, ses petits points faibles…

Après une semaine, on pouvait lire dans ce carnet que Harry était sensible au cou, qu'il aimait avoir des bras autour de sa taille et que Draco avait enfin réussit à lui faire enlever sa robe de sorcier. Il restait évidement tout le reste mais pour Malfoy c'était déjà une petite victoire.

Pour parvenir à avoir une vraie conversation, Draco avait décidé qu'en premier lieu il lui parlerait des gays célèbres. Ainsi il pourrait lui parler des joueurs de quidditch et dévier vers ce jeu.

Cela devait aussi servir à détendre Harry qui semblait toujours un peu intimidé en arrivant.

**Au soir**

Assis sur un canapé, à côté de Malfoy, Potter s'exclama.

« Nan, tu te moques! Vlad Videnovitch de l'équipe de Russie est gay? Impossible, il n'y a pas plus virile que lui.»

« C'est la pure vérité, Harry. Et Angelo Manzo d'Italie est bi.»

Harry pouffa légèrement. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Draco en profita pour se rapprocher d'Harry. Il voulait que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence. Il réussit à passer un bras autour de sa taille sans que cela ne gène Harry.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant d'homosexuels célèbres chez les sorciers.»

Harry eus le regard vague tout d'un coup. Il sembla avoir quelques sombres pensées. Draco s'inquiéta d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

« Dis moi Draco, je voudrais savoir… Hum, chez les sorciers les homos sont bien ou mal vue?»

Malfoy regarda Harry d'un air étrange. Mais il était vrai qu'Harry n'était pas encore très au fait avec toute la culture sorcière.

« Et bien au début, c'était assez mal vue puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Cela signifiait alors la fin d'un nom et tout. Mais depuis il y a eu beaucoup de recherches sur l'enfantement chez les homos. Néanmoins cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et de magie donc généralement ils n'en ont que 1 ou 2.Maintenant il n'y a plus de problème avec ça. Enfin sauf bien sûr chez certaines très vieilles familles, qui estime que seul un couple homme/femme peut élever un enfant. Mais c'est rare.»

« Comment font-ils pour avoir un enfant?»

« Et bien c'est assez compliqué et je ne connais pas tout les détails. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le couple doit donner de leurs sangs et de leurs magies ainsi que du sperme pour les hommes. Ensuite il faut fusionner tout cela. Mais comment ça se fait je n'en sais rien.Et cela prend plus de temps que pour une gestation normale.»

« Donc si je me révèle être gay, je pourrais quand même avoir des enfants.»

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage d'Harry. Draco en fût tout éblouie et il ne pût empêcher sa main de venir caresser les lèvres du survivant. Pour ensuite la remplacer par sa bouche.

Après ils n'ont plus parlé pendant un moment.

Le Serpentard put écrire ce soir là qu'Harry aimait bien que Draco passe sa main dans ses cheveux quand ils s'embrassaient.

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient pris l'habitude de parler entre deux baisers, pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco. Ils étaient aussi passés du canapé au lit.

Au début ils s'asseyaient juste sur le fauteuil mais Draco avait argumenté qu'ils seraient mieux sur le lit. Bien que dubitatif, Harry avait accepté.

Il ne s'en était jamais plaint par la suite.

Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs une victoire de plus puisque Harry avait accepté d'enlever son pull. Il était toujours en t-shirt mais c'était plus facile pour pouvoir passer ses mains sur la peau douce du Gryffondor.

Une autre information pour le petit carnet, Potter a la peau très douce. Draco avait hâte d'en connaître le goût. Il était très motivé à goûter au torse d'Harry et y découvrir les petites faiblesses…

Il lui fallut une semaine de plus pour parvenir à cet exploit.

Draco était entrain d'embrasser son cou et ses mains se perdaient sur son torse. Au fur et à mesure ses doigts remontaient le t-shirt et Harry avait naturellement soulevé les bras pour qu'il puisse l'enlever.

Draco avait regardé un moment sa peau caramel. Sa respiration s'était bloquée quelques instants. Il avait ressenti une bouffée de désir et de tendresse pour le Gryffondor.

Et ce encore plus quand Harry avait timidement commencé à retirer le t-shirt du Serpentard.

D'habitude, Draco faisait toujours le premier pas et Harry suivait.

Mais le survivant paraissait prendre de l'assurance. Ou peut-être le désir lui donnait-il de la témérité.

Ce fut donc un mois après leur fameux accord que les choses devinrent sérieuses.

Draco coucha Harry sur le lit et laissa sa bouche et sa langue vagabonder sur la chair tendre de son torse. Il refit les contours de ses pectoraux, de ses tétons et quand il descendit vers le nombril, Draco sentit Harry se tendre légèrement mais une partie de son anatomie se redresser aussi. Avec un sourire satisfait, Malfoy remonta pour attraper les lèvres gourmandes de Harry.

Celui-ci les joues en feu, bien que le regardant d'un air lubrique, n'était pas encore prêt pour certaines choses…

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de tripoter les fesses d'Harry sans obstacles vestimentaires

Et le gémissement qu'il entendit ensuite, fut une bien jolie récompense.

Après cela, leurs rapports furent plus intimes. Quelque chose avait changé et ils s'en étaient chacun rendu compte. Mais malgré tout, à par des frottements lascifs, ils ne se décidaient pas à toucher cette partie intime de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un grain de sable ne vienne enraillé le plan bien huilé de Draco.

C'était une belle journée pourtant et Malfoy était même d'excellente humeur. Il se promenait dans les couloirs quand il aperçut son cher Gryffondor.

Draco regardait Harry, rire sans retenue avec Seamus Finnigan. Il se fit la remarque qu'il aimerait bien que Potter s'amuse comme ça avec lui. Puis brutalement, une petite voix vint remplacer cette pensée.

_Il ne sera jamais comme ça avec toi._

Cette petite voix cruelle, lui coupa le souffle quelques instants et lui tordit les entrailles.

Draco n'aurait jamais crut qu'on puisse avoir si mal sans les objets de tortures adéquats.

La tête lui tournait et la petite voix, comme amplifiée par la souffrance de Draco continua.

_Il ne sera jamais à toi. Tu n'es pas ce qui lui faut. Que ferait-il d'un Serpentard manipulateur? Il est si innocent…_

Draco ne savait pas d'où venait cette saloperie de voix. Du fond de sa tête, sans doute, là où il n'est qu'un garçon amoureux rempli de doutes et de peur.

Il voulait la repousser, lui dire de repartir d'où elle venait. Qu'il méritait autant Harry que tous ces stupides Gryffondor et ce foutu Irlandais en particulier.

Mais la voix a découvert des failles et s'y engouffre allégrement.

Et Draco ne parvient pas à s'imaginer sans Harry dans sa vie.

Pour la première fois, il pensa qu'oublier Harry ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile que prévue… Qu'il garderait longtemps son souvenir dans le creux de sa chair, dans les plis de son cœur.

Il trembla comme un drogué en manque. Et Draco s'en fut vite dans sa chambre avant qu'on ne le surprenne dans cet état.

Quand Harry rentra dans la chambre quelque temps plus tard, Draco était un peu calmé. Pourtant il avait encore du mal à contrôler ses tremblements.

Et le souvenir du manque revint.

Pour la première fois, Malfoy ne contrôlait plus la situation.

A peine la porte refermée, le voila qui se jeta sur Harry.

Draco eut tôt fait de lui enlever son t-shirt et de l'amener jusqu'au lit.

Il commença à le couvrir de baisers et choisit avec soin ses points faibles.

Bientôt Harry ne fut plus que gémissements. Draco sentit d'ailleurs une partie de l'anatomie du survivant se réveiller et en profita pour se frotter à Harry.

Le survivant semblait pris de la même fièvre et enleva jusqu'au t-shirt du Serpentard.

Draco, au dessus comme toujours, commença à enlever la ceinture d'Harry.

Potter, perdu dans son plaisir, ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Draco lui baissa d'abord son pantalon.

La langue de Malfoy partit du cou d'Harry pour descendre vers ses mamelons puis plus bas pour atteindre son ventre. Et encore plus bas pour taquiner son nombril.

Potter eut l'air de revenir un peu à la réalité à ce moment là car il souffla.

« Draco…»

Mais Malfoy ne savait pas si c'était pour qu'il continue ou qu'il s'arrête. Alors il descendit jusqu'au boxer dont il finit par enlever assez de tissu pour que le sexe ériger de Harry en sorte.

« Draco…»

Malfoy souffla d'abord un peu dessus. Puis il n'hésita plus et laissa sa langue aller…

Harry ne prononçait plus un seul mot, trop occupé à gémir.

Quand ce moment d'intimité se termina, Harry vint se blottir dans les bras de Draco et celui-ci fut rassuré pour un moment. La voix n'était pas revenue. Il se dit qu'il avait droit à un petit sursis. Qu'Harry était à lui pour un moment encore. Qu'il pouvait profiter de sa présence quelques temps encore.

Mais on ne peut tout prévoir indéfiniment. Il finit toujours pas arriver quelque chose auquel on ne s'attendait pas. Une foutu saloperie dirait Draco. Le pauvre n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait perdre le contrôle ou que la situation lui échapperait.

Et pourtant il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que c'est ce qui était entrain d'arriver.

**A suivre…**

Et voilaaaaaa

La deuxième partie est en route mais vu que j'ai beaucoup de boulot (snif), je ne peux pas promettre de la faire rapidement.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié :).

Grand Merci à ma (courageuse) béta!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

Byss à tous.


	2. ruptures et fées rouges

Proposition indécente

**Proposition indécente**

**Chapitre 2**

**Auteur : **Mellya

**Paring : **HP/DM

**Rating : **M

**Pas de spoiler**

_Le pauvre n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait perdre le contrôle ou que la situation lui échapperait. _

_Et pourtant il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que c'est ce qui était entrain d'arriver._

* * *

Au tout début de cette étrange relation, Harry en avait tout de suite informé ses deux meilleurs amis.

D'abord parce que Hermione aurait de toute façon fini par se douter de quelque chose mais aussi, il fallait bien se l'avouer, parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Draco Malfoy.

Si Hermione avait eu l'air _légèrement_ abasourdie, Harry s'était attendu à plus de reproches de la part de Ron. Mais le pied d'Hermy, lui écrasant les orteils avait du jouer en sa faveur.

Passé le premier moment de choc, la Gryffondor avait simplement dit.

- « Si tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, on ne va pas t'en empêcher. »

Après cela, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Le seul changement notoire était que dorénavant, Ron attendait toujours qu'Harry soit rentré pour s'endormir.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs certain maintenant de préférer les garçons. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à l'assumer totalement, il ne le niait pas.

Mais une autre modification était apparue sans qu'Harry ne s'en doute.

En effet, les soirées avec Draco devaient lui faire plus de bien qu'il ne le pensait car il paraissait plus heureux. La découverte qu'on pouvait le désirer comme Draco le faisait, avait apporté à Harry une confiance en lui que jusqu'alors il n'avait pas vraiment.

Et le plaisir qu'il entrevoyait seulement, avait fait apparaitre une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Une sensualité transparaissait aussi dans ses gestes depuis quelques temps.

Et cela n'avait pas échappé à certaines personnes.

Ainsi depuis quelques temps Seamus se rapprochait d'Harry. Celui-ci au début ne s'était aperçu de rien. Mais maintenant, il était bien conscient des avances que lui faisait Finnigan. L'irlandais était beau sans aucun doute mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il lui plaise même s'il appréciait sa compagnie. Alors il accueillait ses avances sans les encourager mais sans les rejeter non plus.

Après l'épisode de la fellation, Harry devint moins timide et plus téméraire dans ses caresses ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco. Enfin au début, car le Serpentard avait de plus en plus de mal maintenant à ne pas sauter sur le Gryffondor. Mais il se faisait un devoir de rester tendre et attentif au moindre refus d'Harry. Le pauvre Harry aurait bien voulu plus de passion et il ne comprenait pas que Draco ne veuille pas le brusquer.

En bref, notre pauvre Draco commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle. Et devait faire des efforts énormes pour ne pas étrangler ce stupide Irlandais et faire l'amour à Harry. Le Serpentard, était un peu distrait par toutes ces épreuves et cela expliqua sans doute l'incident qui eut lieu un soir.

Ce soir-là, Draco devait faire sa ronde de préfet et malheureusement cela tombait en même temps que la venue d'Harry. Le blond lui avait donné le mot de passe pour que le Gryffondor puisse patienter au chaud, près de la cheminée, dans sa chambre.

Draco avait presque fini sa corvée quand un soupçon de malaise vint faire son apparition. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Voila qui était assez inhabituel. Mais en plus, il lui semblait que s'était quelque chose d'important.

Draco commença à accélérer le pas.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans la chambre de Draco. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très patient. Il faisait les cent pas quand il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux papiers qui y trainaient. Quelques devoirs, des notes de cours, en bref rien d'intéressant. Enfin presque. Un petit livre noir attira son attention. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la couverture du carnet.

Harry hésita. C'était peut-être personnel. Ou bien un simple roman.

Draco en était sûr maintenant, il avait oublié un truc vraiment important. Mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Un devoir peut-être ? Non impossible, il s'y prenait toujours à l'avance et vérifiait tout. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir omis de _faire_ quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Harry. Il pensait que oui et son malaise s'intensifia.

Il commença légèrement à courir.

Harry était curieux de nature et il s'ennuyait profondément. Il retourna le livret dans tout les sens mais n'y trouva pas la moindre inscription. Après un moment de réflexion, il se décida à l'ouvrir.

Draco jura entre ses dents. Il avait oublié de ranger son livret de note sur Harry. Il était presque arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre et cria le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée.

Harry soupira. Vraiment rien d'intéressant dans ce carnet. Il n'y avait même rien d'écrit dedans. Vivement que Draco arrive qu'il s'amuse un peu. Tiens en parlant du loup, le voila qui déboula totalement essoufflé dans la pièce.

Harry le regarda un peu surpris et reposa le livre sur le bureau. Il sourit un peu.

- « Tellement pressé de me voir Draco ? »

Draco fut foutrement soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait pas oublié de mettre le sort de protection sur le calepin. Toujours prendre le plus de précautions possibles, une devise qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Mais pour l'instant, il allait surtout s'occuper de faire oublier à Harry ce Finnigan et qu'il ne se souvienne que de son nom de toute la soirée.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, une question se faisait plus persistante dans l'esprit et surtout la conscience de Draco.

Allait-il passer à l'acte avec Harry ? Et sans que celui-ci ne sache qu'il l'aimait.

Plus il y pensait et plus Draco aurait voulu faire l'amour avec Harry en sachant qu'il en était amoureux. Mais ne serai se pas mieux pour Harry que sa première fois soit avec quelqu'un que lui aime.

Draco soupira. Ces questions ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit et il ne savait absolument pas comment y répondre. D'un côté, il voulait prendre tout ce qu'Harry était près à lui donner. Mais d'un autre, il pensait que se serait plus correct pour Harry de lui dire la vérité ou du moins de lui avouer son (arg.) amour.

Leurs rapports étaient de plus en plus intimes. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore été question d'aller si loin. Draco décida qu'avant de tenter quoi que se soit, il devait d'abord questionner Harry.

Seamus quand à lui faisait des pieds et des mains pour s'attirer les faveurs d'Harry. Il ne cessait de l'inviter à des promenades dans le parc, de le faire rire, de lui offrir des petites choses. Harry, inaccoutumé à ce genre d'attention, paraissait peu à peu sous le charme.

Draco, ne trainant absolument pas avec les Gryffondors ou un groupe avoisinant, ne pouvait voir tous ces présents et les progrès de Seamus.

Harry ne semblant pas plus distants quand ils étaient tous les deux, Draco ne se douta pas des proportions que cela avait pris.

Alors quand une semaine après l'incident du livre, Harry lui annonça qu'il désirait mettre un terme à leur arrangement pour se consacrer à une relation plus sérieuse, Draco Malfoy tomba de haut et se fit très mal.

Mais revenons d'abord un peu en arrière.

**Quelques heures avant.**

- « Harry, attends moi ! »

Finnigan courut pour rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne parte pour la chambre de Draco.

- « Oui Seamus ? »

- « Je voudrais te parler. »

Un peu interloqué et curieux, encore, Harry attendit que Seamus le rejoigne.

- « Qui a-t-il ? »

- « Hum je préférerais que nous allions dans un autre endroit. Allons au parc si tu veux bien. »

- « D'accord. »

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement jusqu'au parc. Arrivé près du lac, Seamus prit la parole.

- « Ecoute Harry, je hum comment dire. Tu me plais beaucoup tu sais. »

Il prit la main du survivant dans la sienne.

- « Et heu… J'aimerai vraiment que tu acceptes de heu… de sortir avec moi. »

Seamus, un peu anxieux ne regardait pas Harry et attendait frénétiquement sa réponse.

Harry, réfléchit quelques instants.

Objectivement, Seamus était beau, il le faisait rire et c'était quelqu'un de sérieux. On pouvait compter sur lui, il était du genre loyal et fidèle. En bref quelqu'un de bien et il plaisait à Harry. Suffisamment que pour sortir avec lui ? Le brun décida qu'il ne le saurait qu'en faisant l'expérience.

Il se pencha et embrassa Seamus. Celui-ci ravi, répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

Harry eut une brève pensée pour Draco, il embrassait mieux. Mais Harry le chassa vite de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Draco en entendant la nouvelle resta très digne. On est un Malfoy où on ne l'est pas.

Il écouta sans broncher Harry lui expliquer ses raisons, que Seamus lui plaisait, que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui, Draco. Mais que maintenant il devait passer à autre chose.

- « Je comprends Harry. »

Draco avait l'impression d'être un spectateur extérieur. Comme si il n'était pas réellement là à laisser partir son amour. Comme si son cœur n'était pas entrain de se fissuré en mille morceaux. Comme s'il ne sentait pas la douleur parcourir tout son être. Comme si se n'était pas lui, au milieu de cette chambre, dévasté par la souffrance.

- « Si jamais tu changes d'avis ma porte te reste ouverte, n'oublie pas. »

- « Merci. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il sembla hésiter un peu. Puis il sortit de la chambre. Sans se retourner, sans un regard en arrière.

La porte refermée, Draco s'assit à son bureau et prit le petit livre noir. Il essayait de ne pas penser. Il prit calmement une plume et écrivit en grand.

_Il est partit._

Il reposa la plume à sa place doucement. Referma le livre et le reposa méthodiquement.

Il s'approcha du feu. Draco a toujours aimé les flammes. C'était comme des petites fées rouges qui dansaient. Il aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce spectacle.

Et silencieusement il pleura. Sans un mot ni un bruit, sans même s'en rendre compte. Seul dans cette chambre qui lui semblait soudain si froide.

Oui, décidément, il avait toujours aimé le feu.

Voilà une semaine de passée. Voila une semaine que Draco évite d'être en présence d'Harry. Et il y parvient assez bien. Pendant les cours, il ne jette pas un seul regard en direction du survivant. Il reste très droit, presque figé sur sa chaise, ne regardant que le tableau ou le professeur. Il essaye de ne pas penser, de concentrer ses réflexions sur les études. Et pourtant on dirait que son esprit est ailleurs.

Ses amis ont bien remarqué son comportement plus étrange que d'habitude. Mais ils savent par expérience qu'il vaut mieux laisser Draco tranquille dans ces cas là.

Aujourd'hui on est vendredi et Draco a décidé qu'il s'autorisait un moment de faiblesse. Il a deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans sa chambre et avant le lendemain, elles seront vides.

**Au soir.**

Draco en est à sa deuxième bouteille et malgré cela, il n'a toujours pas réussit à oublier l'existence d'Harry. En plus la foutue petite voix est revenue. Elle se moque beaucoup de lui cette garce.

_Non mais regarde-toi. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il resterait près de toi pour toujours ? Que vous vivriez heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Mais tu te crois en plein conte de fée ma parole. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que tu n'étais pas pour lui. Et n'espère pas qu'en plus il revienne vers toi ! Se serait le comble._

Il était assis près du feu quand une idée de génie lui vint.

C'est stupide de garder des souvenirs inutiles qui feront plus de mal que de bien.

Il a un peu du mal à se lever et titube pour arriver jusqu'à son bureau. En cherchant son carnet, il fait tomber des objets, il lui semble même entendre le bruit d'un verre cassé.

Ah ça y est, il a mis la main dessus !

Il revient prés de feu.

Il ouvre le livre et murmure un sort. Soudain une fine écriture apparaît.

Draco a le regard vague mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il déchire maladroitement la première page, hésite un instant.

_Il ne reviendra pas. Il en a choisit un autre._

Puis d'un geste sûr il envoie la page danser avec les fées rouges.

Les larmes reviennent à ses yeux et pour les faire disparaître il boit une bonne gorgée d'alcool. Il tousse un peu. Il arrache la seconde page moins gauchement et celle-ci va rejoindre sa sœur.

Draco ne regarde pas ce qu'il a écrit sur toutes ces feuilles. C'est inutile, il connaît déjà chaque détails d'Harry par cœur.

Mais qu'importe le temps, ses souvenirs finiront eux aussi par disparaître comme les pages.

Draco y passe la moitié de la nuit mais chaque page est brulée méthodiquement.

Quand il a fini, il reste un quart de la bouteille et le Serpentard n'arrive même plus à se relever.

Un Malfoy, ça a beau être rusé, avec un tel taux d'alcool dans le sang, ça devient aussi bête que les autres. Ce qui explique pourquoi il renverse la bouteille si prêt du feu sans penser au danger. Qu'il s'écroule sur le tapis tout proche sans faire attention au whisky qui dégouline dans sa direction. Et qu'enfin il ne prend pas garde à la brindille enflammée qui tombe du feu pour rouler vers l'alcool.

Il est bien trop épuisé et bourré pour s'apercevoir du feu qui a pris dans sa chambre, qui se dirige vers son tapis.

Le gaz carbonique a déjà commencé à envahir ses poumons quand il se réveille sous une chaleur anormale. Le feu a fini par atteindre sa robe de sorcier. Il sent une douleur dans son bras qui brûle lentement mais sûrement.

C'est à peine s'il peut bouger ou réfléchir mais au moins il comprend vite toute l'étendue de la situation.

Un éclair de lucidité lui fit faire la seule chose qui paraissait intelligent à ce moment là.

« Accio Blaise Zabini » Murmure t-il avant de sombrer définitivement.

Le pauvre Blaise à trois heures du matin dort profondément. Il sent bien qu'il se soulève dans les airs mais Zabini pense qu'il rêve. Il le pense toujours lorsqu'il traverse sans dommage la tapisserie des Serpentards.

Mais Blaise est totalement réveillé quand il vient s'écraser contre la lourde porte du préfet.

Il s'apprête à hurler contre le psychopathe qui a osé le réveiller quand il voit toute la fumée qui s'échappe de la chambre.

Heureusement il connaît le mot de passe et repère rapidement Draco entouré de flammes et inconscient.

N'ayant pas sa baguette, il se précipite vers le lit et prend les couvertures pour étouffer le feu et se protéger. Assez vite il tire Draco de là et prend sa baguette. Il invoque un sort pour éteindre les danseuses rouges. Puis il fait léviter Draco jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Blaise a beaucoup de mal à expliquer à Pomfresh ce qu'il s'est passé une fois qu'elle a fini de soigner Draco.

Ainsi à quatre heures du matin, au lieu de rejoindre son lit, Blaise va faire un petit tour dans la chambre du préfet.

Il n'a pas de mal à comprendre ce qui s'est déroulé un peu plus tôt. La bouteille d'alcool près du feu et les traces de brulées sur les planches ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Mais cela ne fait que renforcer l'inquiétude de Blaise. Draco ne boit jamais seul, trouvant cela trop déprimant.

Blaise soupire en rejoignant, enfin, son lit. Il va devoir mener sa petite enquête, pour le bien de son ami, bien sûr !

**Le lendemain matin.**

Evidemment la nouvelle de l'accident de Draco Malfoy a fait le tour de l'école et déjà les rumeurs les plus folles circulent. Cela allait du suicide au rituel de magie noir qui avait mal tourné.

Les gens ont tellement d'imagination.

Mais pour l'instant à 10h30 du matin, Harry savoure tranquillement sa tartine, en réfléchissant à sa relation avec Seamus. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas tout de suite Lavande arriver comme une folle.

- « Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ! »

Evidemment Parvati se dépêche de demander des explications.

Harry soupire, ennuyé que son déjeuner soit perturbé par quelques ragots stupides.

- « Draco Malfoy a voulu se suicider ! »

D'un bond, le survivant se tourne vers Lavande et comme quelques autres Gryffondors, il hurle.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oui, il est à l'infirmerie pour l'instant. Il semblerait que sa chambre est pris feu de manière douteuse… »

Harry sent son cœur s'affoler pour une raison inconnue. Sa bouche devient sèche et il se trouve incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Draco Malfoy se suicider ? Impossible ! Il est bien trop fier pour ça. Padma se dirige vers sa sœur et dit.

- « Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Ce Serpentard a essayé d'invoquer un sortilège de magie noir et cela a raté. »

- « Certainement pas. C'est un suicide, son comportement était très étrange ces temps ci. »

- « Normal il préparait son incantation ma pauvre. Logique qu'il paraisse étrange. »

Harry n'écoutait plus la conversation et il n'arrivait pas à avaler quelque chose. Il se rendit même compte qu'il tremblait légèrement.

Mon dieu que lui arrivait-il ?

Il devait voir Draco absolument. Tout de suite.

Il courut sans faire attention aux autres jusqu'à son dortoir. Arrivé là-bas, il fouilla sa malle, à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité.

En se retournant pour partir, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

- « Tu ne devrais pas être là Hermy. »

- « Toi non plus Harry. »

Elle ajouta devant son air interloqué.

- « Tu devrais être près de Seamus. Pas ici à chercher ta cape pour pouvoir voir Malfoy. »

- « Hermy, ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes. »

- « Ecoute Harry quand tout ça a commencé, nous t'avons laissé faire car tu nous as dit savoir dans quoi tu t'engageais. Mais maintenant, es tu sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? De savoir ou tout cela va te mener ? »

- « Je ne fais rien de mal ! »

- « Menteur ! »

Hermione semblait furieuse.

- « Tu lui fais du mal à lui. »

- « Je ne ferais pas de mal à Seamus. »

- « Je ne parle pas de Seamus et tu le sais. Tu fais du mal à Draco. »

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui a commencé avec sa lettre. Il n'était pas obligé d'accepter ma proposition. De plus ce n'était que du sexe rien d'autre. »

- « Et ben parlons en tiens de ça. Il ne faut pas plus d'un mois pour savoir si on est homo ou pas Harry ! Tu t'es servi de lui ! Et tu sais bien que ce n'était pas que du sexe, comme tu dis, pour Malfoy. Sinon crois moi, cela ferait longtemps que vous seriez passé à l'acte. Cela fait presque sept ans qu'on le connaît. Jamais il n'aurait été aussi patient, s'il n'y avait pas eut quelque chose en plus. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien senti. Si Draco t'avait juste désiré, tous les moyens auraient été bon pour, pardonne l'expression, te baiser. Malfoy aurait attisé ton désir, peut-être t'aurait-il fait boire, donné un aphrodisiaque. Mais jamais il n'aurait été aussi patient face à tes peurs, aussi tendre je pense pouvoir dire. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien vu ! Cela crève les yeux ! Tu t'es servi de ce _besoin_ qu'il avait de toi. »

Hermione reprend son souffle un peu avant de reprendre.

- « Alors Harry, si Malfoy n'a aucun espoir à attendre de toi, n'y vas pas. Il est fort, il s'en remettra. »

Harry hésite maintenant. Hermione a raison. Comme toujours. Evidement qu'il avait fini par se douter de quelque chose. Mais pourquoi en aurait-il tenu compte ? Il n'était pas là pour _ça_.

Pas à ce moment là en tout cas.

Hermione voit son hésitation.

- « Il est temps de choisir, Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment entre deux eaux. »

Harry regarde la cape si douce entre ses doigts. Seamus doit commencer à se demander où il est passé, tandis que Draco se repose à l'infirmerie. Son cœur se serre à l'image du Serpentard, pâle entre les draps d'un lieu que le Gryffondor connaît trop bien.

Il ne peut pas le laisser. Il n'arrive même pas à s'imaginer sans plus jamais parler avec le blond, sans plus jamais toucher cette peau si douce. Il n'y arrive tout bonnement pas.

Harry voudrait pleurer d'avoir été si égoïste. Pleurer en se disant qu'il est peut-être trop tard pour réparer, peut-être trop tard pour recommencer.

Il n'est pas aussi fort que Draco, lui et il ne peut empêcher les larmes de tracer des sillons sur ses joues.

Hermione se dirige vers lui et le serre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure.

- « ça va aller Harry. Quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons toujours là. Nous t'aiderons toujours. »

Le survivant renifle piteusement. Il se trouve ridicule. Il rigole même un peu de lui et Hermy sourit.

- « Je dois le voir, Herm. Je ne pourrais pas passer la journée sans savoir comment il va. »

- « Ok Harry. Mais d'abord, il va falloir que tu parles avec Seamus avant toute chose. Tu lui dois une explication, au moins.»

Harry pousse un soupir. Il n'a pas vraiment envie mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix non plus. Il a fait assez de bêtises comme ça.

Harry décide d'y aller tout de suite. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite se sera fini.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Il est 14h quand Harry sort de sous sa cape d'invisibilité après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre dans l'infirmerie.

Il repère assez vite où se trouve Draco, il n'y a qu'un lit d'occupé et il est au fond de la pièce les rideaux tirés.

Harry s'avance lentement et referme bien les tentures derrière lui. Quand il se tourne vers le lit son cœur manque un battement.

_Par Merlin_.

Draco est encore plus blanc qu'il ne se l'était imaginé et les bandelettes qui recouvrent son bras et son pied gauche et une partie de son torse n'arrangent pas les choses.

Draco dort profondément sûrement grâce à une potion de Pompom. Le survivant s'approche du visage du Serpentard et dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

Finalement l'infirmière n'a pas du donner assez d'une de ses mixtures car Draco ouvre les yeux.

Ses traits se crispent et il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais étrangement il ne dit rien. Il regarde Harry sans rien dire, attendant une explication.

Sous le regard inquisiteur, Harry rougit un peu et souffle.

- « Je voulais voir si tu allais mieux. »

- « ça va. »

Répond l'autre laconiquement. Pourtant une lueur étrange passe dans son regard. Comme un espoir. Harry se tortille un peu. Il ne sait pas par où commencer, comment lui dire tout ce qu'il ressent. Mais il s'est promis de ne pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout mis au clair.

- « Cela n'a pas vraiment l'air… Que s'est-il passé ? »

- « Rien. Une bêtise. »

Draco n'a pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche apparemment. Pourtant le cœur de celui-ci bat à cent à l'heure. Il a du mal à réaliser qu'Harry est bien devant lui et qu'il s'est inquiété pour lui. Il n'ose rien dire de peur de briser l'espoir fou qui est entrain de s'emparer de lui. Mais il le chasse vite. Il connaît trop les dommages que peuvent faire ce genre de stupidité. Si Draco n'est pas courageux, il a sa fierté. Il ne veut pas se dire qu'Harry est là parce qu'il a pitié de lui. Draco préfère encore qu'il parte tout de suite alors.

- « Tu devrais rejoindre Finnigan. Il va se poser des questions sinon. »

- « Hum, je ne suis plus avec Seamus. »

L'espoir fou revient ainsi que les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- « Oh. Il n'était pas assez sérieux comme garçon ? »

Draco essaye vraiment de ne pas être méchant. Mais il a eu bien trop mal pour ne pas être un peu moqueur. Il est comme ça lui. Rendre coup pour coup. Coup de langue contre coup au cœur.

Mumm sa langue il la verrait bien ailleurs. Mais il s'égare là.

- « Non ce n'est pas ça. »

Harry hésite. Il va bien falloir qu'il se jette à l'eau.

- « Je ne l'aimais pas, lui. »

Draco se dit que son cœur ne survivra jamais à cette conversation. Il doit y mettre un terme et vite avant que ça ne dégénère.

- « Lui ? Si tu aimes quelqu'un tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller près de lui, au lieu de rester près d'un malade. »

Draco essaya de rire pour qu'Harry comprenne qu'il était stupide d'être là avec lui. Il a peur comme jamais car il sait que ce qu'y va être dit maintenant est très important. Mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quelle tournure cela va prendre. Il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Harry baisse les yeux et rougit encore plus. Son estomac est noué. On dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse à le tordre.

- « Mais c'est ce que je fais… Je suis à côté de lui. »

Draco n'entend plus rien. Il y a juste le sang qui pulse et résonne dans ses oreilles. Son esprit est vide pour ne laisser la place qu'à ces quelques mots.

_Je suis à côté de lui._

Il ouvre les yeux qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fermé et se tourne vers Harry, le regard toujours vers le sol.

- « Harry… »

Il ose à peine croire que tout son plan ait réussi. D'ailleurs en y pensant il faudra qu'il dise la vérité à Harry. Mais pas maintenant.

- « Harry… Embrasse-moi. »

Celui-ci relève vivement son visage et s'il ne sourit pas, son regard pétille comme jamais. Il se penche doucement et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco approfondit le baiser et de sa main valide, vient caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Ensuite il se décolle et bouge pour laisser une place dans le lit pour le survivant. Ils passent un moment à se regarder comme pour vérifier que tout ceci est réel. Puis ils parlent.

Chacun à leur tour, ils confient à l'autre tout ce qu'il s'est passé. De la lettre à l'incendie, de Seamus à Hermione.

Ils parlent pendant des heures, riant d'eux et de leur bonheur.

Et quand Pomfresh arrive, il faut toute la persuasion des deux amoureux réunis pour qu'elle accepte de laisser Harry dormir ici.

Et le lendemain matin c'est serré l'un contre l'autre, dans ce minuscule lit qu'ils se réveillent, _ensemble_.

**Epilogue**

Deux jours après, Draco a pu regagner sa chambre et Harry s'est chargé de lui appliquer sa pommade pour faire disparaître les brûlures.

Depuis lors Harry dort toutes les nuits chez Draco, prétextant qu'il doit le surveiller sinon il pourrait encore faire des bêtises. Draco lève toujours les yeux au ciel mais ne proteste jamais.

Seamus en a un peu voulu à Harry mais au bout de quelques jours, devant le bonheur éclatant qu'il affiche avec Draco, l'irlandais a fini par lui pardonner.

Blaise quand à lui n'a pas eu à faire sa petite enquête et ne s'inquiète désormais plus pour son ami.

Deux semaines après que Draco ait regagné sa chambre, celui-ci décida qu'il avait assez retrouvé de force pour faire voir à Harry toutes les étoiles et même le septième ciel.

Mais cela ne concerne plus qu'eux deux maintenant.

FIN

Hé oui me revoila enfin .

J'avoue avoir mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce cahpitre mais j'ai vraiment tout eu ce mois-ci (manque d'inspiration, panne d'ordi, voyage...).

Bref mais le voila enfin. J'éspére que vous l'aimerez autant que l'autre '. Perso, je l'aurais bien retravaillé mais je ne voyais pas comment le changer.

Grand merci à ma courageuse Béta.

Byss à tous

Mellya


End file.
